Shikamaru's Eleven
by BNGwarrior
Summary: Ocean's ElevenNaruto fusion. To try it would be crazy. To do it would be impossible. There's a dozen reasons why it won't work. And eleven ninja...who don't care.
1. What would you do if released?

**And here we go, the first part of Shikamaru's Eleven Staring Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchia, and Temari. Just and FYI a bunch of these chapters are going to be short, but the whole story is going to be about 30 some chapters.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 1: "What would you do if released?"

"Good morning." The board member said as a young man with spiky black hair that was pulled up into a top knot sat down in the chair in an empty room.

"Morning." The man replied with a yawn.

"Please state your name for the record." The woman said.

"Shikamaru Nara." The man responded, lazely.

"Thank you." The woman said, writing something down. "Mr. Nara, the purpose of this hearing is to determined that, if released, are you likely to break the law agian. While this was your first conviction, you have been implicated, though never charged, in over a dozen other compident scheams and frauds. What do you have to say about this?"

"Like you said, I was never charged." Shikamaru responded. The board members fround at his casual attitude in this instence.

"Mr. Nara, what we're trying to figure out is, is there a reason you chose to _commit_ this crime, or is there simply a reason you got _caught _this time." A second board member asked.

"My wife left me. I was upset. I got into a self destructive pattern." Shikamaru explined with a shrug like it could happen to anyone.

"If release, is it likely you would fall back into a smmiler pattern?" The board asked.

"She already left me once, I don't think she's do it agian just for kicks." Shikamaru responded, annoyed.

"Mr. Nara, what do you think you would do if released?" The board asked. Shikamaru looked at each of the board member slowly, giving a small shrug.

* * *

10 minutes later, Shikamaru was being led by a guard to collect the belongings that he had been arested in. As he stood behind the curtian, already changed out of his prision uniform and into his fishnet t-shirt, white jacket, and black pants, he shook out the last of his smaller blongings into his hand from an envolope and out fell a gold wedding band. Shikamaru looked at it, flipping it in his hand a few times before slipping it into his pocket. And then he walked out of the prision and back into the world. After 5 years in prision, he was a free man.

* * *

**And there's chapter one, short I know but hey, I warned you. I'm honestly surprised that no one had ever done this before, at least not that I'd seen, I mean I've seen Ocean's Eleven Remakes for just about everything but Naruto, but I'm rambeling.**

**Read and Review please.**


	2. seeing Sai

**And here's chapter 2, which will introduce the Frank Catton of Shikamaru's Eleven**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 2, Seeing Sai

Shikamaru walked out of the prison after 5 years, a free man.

* * *

A few hours later, Shikamaru walked into into a casino, going up the esclater, cleaned up and dressed in a green vest. He walked past the slots machines and various card tables, looking for a cirtian someone. Finally spotting him talking to a customer, Shikamaru sat down at the table closest to where he was talking.

"Chips please." Shikamaru said, throwing down a few bills.

"Sure." The dealer said. "Change 150 would you like quaters or nickles."

"Quaters." Shikamaru responded, messing with the wedding band on his finger and looking up at the man he had been looking for. He was a big guy with spiky brown hair and wearing a casino uniform. Spotting Shikamaru, he quickly wrapped up his business and made his way over.

"20, dealer has 19." The dealer at Shikamaru's table said. "Good start."

"Whatever." Shikamaru said with a shrug. The dealer wrinkled her noise and was releved when she saw one of her coworkers coming over to take her place.

"Going on break now." She said. Shikamaru just responded with a yawn. "Have fun." She muttered to her replacement.

"You have a good one." The man said. "How you doin' tonight sir?"

"Hey Choji." Shikamaru said. The dealer froze and eyed Shikamaru wearily.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have me confused with someone else. My name's Sai, as you can see." He said, tapping his name-tag. Shikamaru looked at him up and down.

"Whatever." He said finally. "Waisting my time here anyway."

"You might want to try the lounge at the Ceisors." 'Sai' recomended. "They start their Korean Barbicue Buffet at around 1:00."

"1:00, huh?" Shikamaru said. 'Sai' nodded. "I'll look into it, thanks."

"Thank you." 'Sai' said as Shikamaru walked off.

* * *

As 1:00 rolled around, Shikamaru was sitting at a table, reading over a news paper article about 2 casino owners, one who was taking over the land of a casino, and the other who was loosing the land _and_ the casino.

"Checking up on current events?" 'Sai' said sitting down across from Shikamaru.

"Sai." Shikamaru said.

"Please to meet you. Choji Akimichi can't get past the gaming board." Choji explained. "You just got out?"

"This afternoon." Shikamaru said, giving his old friend a genuine smile. "You seen her?" Choji scoffed.

"Last I heard she was teaching Jonin how to play cards." Choji said casually, then quickly eyed Shikamaru suspisiously. "Why, you got something in mind already?"

"You kidding, I just became a citizen again." Shikamaru said slyly. But he knew that Choji knew the truth, and that no matter what it was, he was in.

* * *

A while later, Shikamaru stood by a phone booth, making a call.

"What a drag." He muttered as the phone rang.

"Hello." The voice on the other end said. "Brooks speaking."

"Officer Brooks, this is Shikamaru Nara, I was told to contact you within 24 hours." Shikamaru said.

"Yes Mr. Nara, well good job. Now you havn't been getting into trouble?"

"No." Shikamaru said. "And before you ask I haven't been drinking either." This was however, a lie as he could still taste the saki he had had while he was with Choji.

"And you don't plan on leaving the area do you?" Brooks asked.

"No sir." Shikamaru lied. "Of corse not."

* * *

**Read and review, and I'm taking guesses on who the else will be in on this. I'll already tell you that Ino will be plaing the Rusty Role, Naruto as Lines, Sasuke as Benidict, and Tamari as Tess, but you are all free to guess who else will be who. Also, for those of you who don't know, I made a little preview of this in my other story, Kim Possible Rangers in the middle of chapter 10 if you want to look at that.**


	3. Poker school

**And here's where I'll introduce my Rusty charcter with the poker game, except for instead of using movie starts for the game, I'm going with Kakashi and the other jonin for the game. And also, incase anyone reading is wondering, for this, Ino's bi. So if you don't like it, well, write your own, won't hurt my feelings.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 3, Poker school

Ino leaned against her car, eating a basket of nachos, waiting.

"Yo Ino!" Might Guy called. "Ino, what's up." Ino sighed and walked over to Guy who fell into stride walking next to him. "Listen, are you incorperated?" Guy asked. Ino scoffed and threw away what was left of her nachos and walked into the bar. The place was packed and smokey, glass window showed scandely clad women dancing to the music in the room as Ino and Guy walked into a back room were Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Iruka Umino were alread assembled. Ino survaed her, for lack of a better term, students. Guy was basically and idiot who had way too much energy, Kakashi was a bit of a pervert, always reading those weird books, Kurenai was a beautuful woman who could really play with a person's mind and body, or so Ino had heard and was really wanting to find out, Asuma was like that great uncle who was always there, and Iruka was just that great guy that everyone liked.

"Let's begin with 5 card draw, everyone remembers what that is right?" Ino said, taking her seat at the poker table. Everyone nodded and murmered in comphmation. "Ok, Asuma, you deal." Asuma took the deck and began to deal the cards. "To the left Asuma." Ino said. "Deal to your left. Kakashi?"

"Hit me." Kakashi said.

"It's not Blackjack Kakashi." Ino said. Kakashi looked around at the others, confused.

"Dude!" Guy said laughing.

"Looking at them dosen't change them, you know what you got." Ino said to Iruka. "The lady bets." Kurenai looked around at her chips before picking one up.

"Blue." She said.

"Blue, that 50." Ino said.

"Call?" Kakashi said, holding up his own blue chip, Ino nodded as he threw it in.

"I'll take 4 cards." Iruka said, but Ino shook her head.

"You don't want 4, you want to fold." She said, Iruka looked at her confused.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked. Ino sighed, took his cards and put them face down in front of him.

"You fold, you're done." Ino said, slowly beggining to get annoyed. When the time came to put the cards down, Kakashi had 6 cards, Kurenai thinking one of them was hers, and Guy won with 'all reds': a Jack of Hearts, 3 of Diamonds, 8 of Diamonds, 7 of Hearts, and 9 of Hearts. As the others congradulated him, Ino picked up her drink and hung her head. The sad news was, that the night had only just begun.

* * *

Ino sat at the bar, staring up at the women who were dancing, wondering if doing that would be anybetter than being in her position.

"How's the game going?" The bar tender asked, giving Ino another drink.

"Longest hour of my life." Ino said, but the bartender couldn't hear her over the music.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm running away with your wife." Ino said. The bartender smiled and her the tumbs up.

"Great." He said. Ino smiled and raised her glass to him, but as soon as he turned her smile fadded and she whispered, "Idiot." Taking a drink, she thought that she saw something in the mirrors, a familire someone, but Ino shook her head. What would _he_ be doing here.

But when she went back into the poker room, there he was, getting his ear talked off by Guy and looking like he was about ready to kill him, Shikamaru Nara.

"Ino, we got another player, that's ok right?" Guy asked. Ino looked at Shikamaru and he looked back. And the game began.

"So, Mr. Nara, what do you do for a living, if you don't mind my asking." Asuma said.

"Why would I mind you asking." Shikamaru asked. "2 cards. Not that it's any of your business, but I just got out of prison." The jonin all looked at one another.

"Well, why were you in prision?" Asuma asked.

"I stole things." Shikamaru responded.

"Stole things?" Iruka asked. "Like what? Jewles? Money?"

"Hokage Cermonial Headmasks." Ino responded, surprising her students.

"Any money in those Hokage Cemonial," Iruka said.

"Headmasks there's some." Shikamaru said lazely.

"Don't let him fool you, there's boatloads." Ino said. "If you can move them. Take one card. But you can't."

"My fence seemed confident enough." Shikamaru said.

"When dealing with cash, you don't need a fence." Ino said.

"Some people lack vision." Shikmaru said.

"Probably everybody in Cellblock E." Ino said with a smile. The others looked back and forth between the two of them, practly seeing the sparks fly.

"The bet's 500." Shikamaru said, throwing down his chips.

"Guys, what's the first lession in poker?" Ino asked.

"Never bet on the..." Kakashi started.

"No, leave emotion at the door." Guy said.

"Very good Guy." Ino said. "With that kind of bet this early in the game, I'm guessing he's holding nothing more than a pair of Face Cards. Iruka?" Iruka looked back and forth between the table, his hand, and his chips.

"I fold." He said, laying down his hand.

"Asuma?" Ino asked.

"No, I'm in." he said. "I will see your 500, and raise you a 500 of my own."

"That is a very handsom bet Asuma." Ino said. "But be careful, you don't want to push him to high to fast, you want to keep him on a leash." Ino smiled as if the though of having Shikamaru on a leash sounded like a pretty good idea. "Kurenai?"

"Call?" She asked.

"Call?" Ino replied.

"Call." Kurenai said, throwing her chips in, Kakashi folling, and then Ino.

"I'll see your 500." Shikamaru said, "And here's 2000." The threw the bills down on the table. Everyone looked towards Ino, wondering what was gonna happen next.

"You guys are free to leave if you want, but I'm staying in." She said. "He's trying to buy his way out of his bluff." Slowly, everyone called, throwing down another 2000. "Let's see them." Ino challenged Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed and laid down his cards.

"I'm not sure what four 9's get me but I think the Ace is pretty high." He said. The others all groaned, that was 3000 waisted. Ino just looked at Shikamaru and he looked back at her, two old partners were reunited, and now all hell was gonna break loose.

* * *

**The end of a new chapter and a new charcter introduced. So tell me what you all think. Read and Review.**


	4. What's the target?

**Chapter 4 comming at ya. And just so that no one knows, this isn't going to exactly be a Shikamaru/Ino fic, there will be a little bit of saying that they had history, but nothing big.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 4, "What's the target?"

"God I'm bored." Ino moaned as she drove down the street, Shikamaru sitting in the passenger seat.

"You look bored." He commented.

"I am bored." Ino confirmed. "So how was jail? You got the cookies I sent?"

"Yeah, you make 'em yourself?" Shikamaru asked. "You never really could cook."

"Screw you Shika." Ino said, giving Shikamaru a sideways glare as the pulled into an all night cafe. They walked inside and sat down. Ording a couple of coffies and cathing up on 5 years lost. "So tell me, what's the job." Ino said, getting down to business.

"It's tricky." Shikamaru said. "It's never been done before. It's gonna need planing and a large crew."

"Guns?" Ino asked.

"Not quite." Shikamaru said. "There'll be some pretty high security. But the take,"

"What's the target?" Ino asked.

"8 figures each." Shikamaru finished.

"What's the target?" Ino repeated. Shikamaru looked at her over the rim of his cup.

"When was the last time you were in Vegas?" He asked. Ino looked at him, wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"You want to knock over a casino?" She asked. As Shikamaru shook his head, Ino began to feel releived, but then she saw him hold up 3 fingers. "3 Casinos?" She gasped. Shikamaru nodded, finishing his drink. Ino shook her head, sighing.

* * *

"The vault of the Bellago." Shikamaru said a short time later as he and Ino stood in the records room. As Ino looked at the plans, she grunted as she looked them over.

"Well, if I'm reading this right, and I'd like to think that I am, this is probably the least accessable vault ever built." She said.

"Yep." Shikamaru agreeded.

"You said 3 casinos?" Ino asked.

"These feed into the Marage and the MGM Grand, but every dime ends up here."Shikamaru said, tapping the paper.

"The Bellago and the Marage," Ino said, putting the pieces together. "These are Sasuke Uchiha's casinos."

"Yes they are." Shikamaru said. "Think he'll mind?"

"More than somewhat." Ino said. "Shika, to pull this off, you'd need at least a dozen guys pulling off a combination of cons."

"Like." Shikamaru saidl

"Off the top of my head I'd say your looking at Boesky, a Jim Brown, Miss Daisy, 2 Jethros, and a Leon Spynks. Not to mention the biggest Ella Fitzgerald, ever." Ino said. "Where do you think you're gonna get the money to back this?"

"These 3 casinos we got our bankroll." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke's got a long list of enemies."

"Yeah, but enemies with loose cash and nothing to lose?" Ino asked, then it hit her. "Ahh, Tenten."

"Tenten." Shikamaru agreeded. Suddenly, a bright light shown in both of their faces.

"Hey." The guard said. Ino and Shikamaru sheilded their faces with their hands.

"Jeeze, Konahanamaru lower it a bit will ya." He said, annoyed.

"Sorry." The guard said. "Find everyting you need?"

"Just gonna take these and make some copies." Shikamaru said, holding up the Ballago plans.

"You got it." Konahanamaru said.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said.

* * *

As Shikamaru and Ino stood infront of elevator doors, Ino was fidigiting.

"What?" Shikamaru said, beggining to get annoyed.

"I need a reason." Ino said. Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. "And don't say money. I mean, why do this?"

"Why not do it?" Shikamaru said. Ino shook her head, not good enough. "Cause yesterday, I walked out of the joint after losing 5 years of my life and your cold decking Jonin." Ino though about it, but still not good enough. "Because the house always wins. Play long enough, never change the stakes the house takes you, unless that perfect hand comes along and you bet big and you take the house." Ino looked at him.

"You've been practicing this speech haven't you." She said.

"A little bit." Shikamaru admitted. "Did I rush it, it felt like I rushed it."

"No, it was good I liked it." Ino said. "The Jonin thing was harsh." The elevator dinged and the entered. "I wonder what Tenten will say."

* * *

**And the end of chapter 4, after the next chapter, the new charcters will start popping up. And I'm still taking guess on who's gonna be who.**

**Read and Review**


	5. Lunch with Tenten

**So one of my loyal readers sent me a suggestion to mix things up a little bit since so far this fic is exactly like the movie. So now I'm gonna start mixing it up a little bit, throw in a little bit more of the Naruto universe in here. Tell me what you think.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 5, Lunch with Tenten

"I wonder with Tenten'll say." Ino said.

* * *

"You're out of your minds!" Tenten practily screamed at Shikamaru and Ino.

"Jeeze, keep it down to a dull roar will ya?" Shikamaru said, turning his finger in his ear, making sure that it still worked.

"Listetin to me Shika, both of you listen to me, I know more about casion security than any man, woman, or child. Hell I practically invented it, and it can't be beaten." Tenten said, taking a bite of her lunch. "They've got camerias, they've got locks, they've got timers, they've got vaults, hell, they've got enough armed personel to occupy the hidden waterfall villege."

"The Hedden Waterfall Villege?" Ino said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, bad example, I admit." Tenten said with a shrug. "But you get my point."

"Now get mine." Shikamaru said. "It's never been tried."

"It's never been tried." Tenten said, shaking her head. "Shika, it's been tried. You two want to know the 3 most successfull robberies in the history of Vegas?" Making a few quick hand signs, Tenten flooded Shikamaru and Ino's minds with genjutsu.

"Number 3, the bronze meddle." Tenten's voice said in their heads. "Pencile-neck grabbs a lockbox and makes a break for it." They saw a man walking by a guard with a lockbox. Suddenly, the man grabbed the box and made a mad dash to the door, only to be stopped by several guards tackeling him to the ground. "He made it 2 steps closer than any soul before him."

"Guards must have been slow that day." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Second most successful robbery happened in the 70's. So guy grabs a hand full of chips and makes a run for it. Now this one actually tasted fresh oxygen before they grabbed him." They saw a man wearing very colorful clothing and had big hair with a hand full of casino chips in his arms running for the door, spinning off people before getting smacked in the face by a guards stick. "Of course he was breathing through a tube for the next couple of weeks. God damn hippie."

"Ouch." Ino said wincing.

"And the closest anyone has ever come to robbing a Las Vegas casino, well, see for yourself." Tenten said, showing them the image of a man with armfulls of cash bursting out of the casino and laeaping for the nearby trees, only to get taken down by a flury of kuni and shurkin. "He came, he grabbed, they concored." Tenten said, releasing the genjutsu. "But what am I saying? You guys are pros, the best. I'm sure you can make it out of the casino. But, least we forget, even if you do make it out, you're still in the middle of the fukin' desert!"

"Tenten, dull roar." Shikamaru said, rubbing his finger in his ear again. He looked at Ino and gave a small bairly noticable nod. "But you're right."

"You're absoutly right." Ino agreeded. " I guess our eyes were bigger than our stomachs."

"That's exacly what it was." Shikamaru said. "Ego."

"Thanks for lunch." Ino said as she and Shikamaru stood up. "Everyting was delisioulous."

"Well, I'm glad I made you see the error of you ways." Tenten said. "And you know I owe you for the thing in the place with the guy, and I'll never forget it."

"It was no trouble at all." Ino said. "I'd never been to the Village of Tea."

"Speak for yourself." Shikamaru muttered, earning an elbow to the ribs from Ino as the two of them began to walk away.

"Hey if you two ever end up teing the knot remember to send me an invatation." Tenten called. Ino waved and giggled while Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "Just out of curiosity, which casinos did you geneouses pick to rob?" Tenten called.

"The Bellago, Mirage, and the MGM Grand." Shikamaru said lazly. There was a clatter of silverware as Tenten dropped her fork.

"Those are Sasuke Uchiha's places." She said.

"Is that right?" Ino said in mock surprise.

"Yep." Shikamaru said.

"What do you have against Sasuke Uchiha?" Tenten demanded, coming over to them.

"Nothing really." Shikamaru said. "What about you? Got anything against the guy?"

"He torpitoded my casino, muccled me out." Tenten said slowly. "Now he's gonna blow it up next month to make way for some gaudy monstrosity. Now don't think I don't see what you're doing."

"What are we doing Tenten?" Ino asked casually.

"If you're gonna steal from Sasuke Uchiha, but had better freakin' know." Tenten said slowly. "This sort of thing used to be civilized: you'd hit a guy, he'd wack you, done, but with Sasuke." She shuttered. "By the end of this, he better not know your name, know you're involved, or think you're dead or else he'll kill you, and then go to work on you."

"That's why we have to be very carful, percise," Shikamaru said.

"And well funded." Ino added.

"Yeah, and you got to be nuts too." Tenten said. "And you're gonna need a crew as nuts as you are." She looked back and forth between them. "Who'd ya got in mind?"

* * *

"All right, we got Tenten, who else is in?" Ino asked, sitting across from Shikamaru.

"Choji's in." Shikamaru said, gazing out the nearby window at the clouds. "He's unfortinutely come down with a bad case for food poisining and is putting in a transfer to a place with better food."

* * *

Choji sat across from his boss, weezing a little bit and trying his best to look sick. But a few hours later, as he rode into Las Vegas, he seemed perfectly healthy, smiling his chubby face off.

* * *

**Bwa ha ha ha ha! That's all you're getting for now. I'll update on November 10. In the meantime, I dare you to guess who will be in the slots of the Malloy Twins and Livingston, in other words, who's gonna be the drivers and who's gonna be working with the electronics.**

**Read and Review. And Guess**


	6. The Hyuga Cousins Sakura

**Well, I have to say I'm disappointed that no body guessed on who was gonna be the next to join Shikamaru's crew. Oh well, maybe you'll guess for the next ones to join in next week.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 6, The Hyuga Cousins; Sakura

"What about drivers?" Shikamaru asked.

"I talked to the Hyugas yesterday." Ino said.

"They Byakugan Cousins?" Shikamaru asked, slightly interested.

"The same." Ino said with a smile. "They're stuck down in Sault Lake right now, and I get the feeling they've got a lot of time on their hands." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

Neji Hyuga sat in a giant monster truck on the track. In the lane next to him, was a smaller, remote controlled version. And outside the stadium, about 200 miles away stood Hinita Hyuga, the controller for the car in hand and her Byakugan activated.

"Waiting sweetheart, just waiting." Neji said into the CB on his dash.

"Good." Hinata said. "Then go."

"Just waiting on you." Neji said.

"To do what?" Hinata asked.

"Go, little girl." Neji said. "You're a little girl. Now get going of I'm gonna get out of this truck, go over there and drop you like third period French." Before Neji even finished the sentence, the little remote controlled truck took off. Reacting quickly, Neji floored his truck and took off after it. As the remote controlled truck began to pull ahead, Neji jerked at the wheel, crushing the truck beneath the tire of the car.

200 miles away, Hinata's face fell as she deactivated her Byakugan and pushed down the antenna for the truck while Neji took a victory lap around the track, cackling like a mad man.

* * *

Almost across the country, 2 mobsters were sitting down on a bunch, ready to conduct business.

"Electronics?" Shikamaru was asking, watching the mobsters, or more accurately, the van across the street from the mobsters.

"Sakura Haruno." Ino explained. "Lately she's been doing work for the FBI mob squad, as you can see."

"Nerves?" Shikamaru asked.

"They're OK." Ino said, but added. "Not so bad you notice." Shikamaru let out a small groan.

* * *

Inside the van, 2 officers and a young woman with pink hair sat, looking at various screens.

"Do you think we could zoom in on that right there?" One of the officers asked.

"Yeah, I think so." The other said and began to move th camera, but the pink haired girl's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"N-No, do-don't touch that." She said.

"Why not Miss Haruno?" The cop asked annoyed, jerking his hand back.

"D-Do you see me taking your gun out of it's holster and-and just, waving it around?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, Pinky." The other cop said. "Relax." Sakura sighed and returned to her own monitor. She really needed to find a new line of work.

* * *

As Sakura walked away from her last job and to her meeting with her new possible employers, said employers were talking about who else to get.

"Anyone in particular for munitions?" Ino asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi I guess." Shikamaru said. "I don't really like the guy, but he's good at what he does."

"Well, unfortunately he's dead." Ino said.

"No shit." Shikamaru said, genually surprised. "On the job?"

"Skin cancer." Ino corrected.

"You send flowers?" Shikamaru asked. Ino scoffed and shook her head. "That's my girl. Anyone else come to mind?"

"Well there is someone in town, but there might be a small problem with availability." Ino said. When Shikamaru gave her one of his looks she quickly added. "I'll handle it, you just square things away with that pink haired bomb shell." And with that, Ino left, leaving Shikamaru alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**And there you have it, the introduction of Hinata, Neji, and Sakura. Next up will the demolition and the grease man. The questions are who will be to the one blowing stuff up and who will be the one doing the amazing acrobatics? I am taking all guesses. You'll find out on 11/17.**

**Read and Review.**


	7. Kiba Lee

**Well, it's review day and here were the guesses**

Vampwriter: I'm not sure who's going to be demolitions, but I'd bet it'll be Lee to do acrobatics.

IamtheReaper: I Think Naruto, or maybe even kiba will be munitions, and yeah, probably lee with acrobatics.

**They guessed and now here are the answers.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 7, Kiba; Lee

As Sakura walked away from her last job and to her meeting with her new possible employers, said employers were talking about who else to get. 

"Anyone in particular for munitions?" Ino asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi I guess." Shikamaru said. "I don't really like the guy, but he's good at what he does."

"Well, unfortunately he's dead." Ino said.

"No shit." Shikamaru said, genually surprised. "On the job?"

"Skin cancer." Ino corrected.

"You send flowers?" Shikamaru asked. Ino scoffed and shook her head. "That's my girl. Anyone else come to mind?"

"Well there is someone in town, but there might be a small problem with availability." Ino said. When Shikamaru gave her one of his looks she quickly added. "I'll handle it, you just square things away with that pink haired bomb shell." And with that, Ino left, leaving Shikamaru alone with his thoughts.

* * *

At the first national bank a small white dog ran down the hall and turned the cornor to rejoin his master and the 3 knuckleheads he was working with.

"Everything set Akamaru?" His master asked. Akamaru yipped out an answer that seemed to make since to his master. "All right guys." He said, attaching the wire to the detinator. "Hold onto you fur." He pressed the detination button and the explosives around the vault doo began to go one by one. After the exploisions stopped, the 3 guys ran to the vault door and began to pry it open while Akamaru jumped onto his master's head as they made their way to the vault, grinning. Doing a quick show off spin, they stepped into the vault...and activated the alarms.

"Oh come on!" The demolitionist roared in rage, turning on his acomplisies. "You idiotes! You had one freakin job to do and you screw it up!" He sighed as the cowered before his rage. 15 minutes later, they were being led out of the bank in handcuffs.

"And that's all you used right, nothing else?" A cop asked.

"Are you accusing me of booby trapping?" He said, souding offended.

"Well how about it?" The cop challenged.

"Booby traps aren't Mr. Inuzuka's style." Said a voice behind them. They both turned to see a woman with short blue hair, a purple coat, and a cigeret in hand. "Isn't that right, Kiba?" The woman asked, taking a drag and flicking the cigerete away. "Ibiki, ANBU." She said, flashing her badge. "Let me venture a guess, a simple G4 mainliner, backwound, with a drag under 20 ft?" The cop just looked lost while Kiba was nodding, impressed. "That's our man. Now you searched him right? I mean _really_ searched him, not just for weapons but booby traps on his person?" When the cop didn't respond, Ibiki sighed. "Stand back." She said, grabbing Kiba by the back of his collar and slamming him against the car.

"Ouch." He groaned.

"Hey find Griggs, tell him I need to see him?" Ibiki told the cop.

"Um, who?" The cop asked.

"Just find him will, ya?" Ibiki screamed. As the cop leaft, she turned back to Kiba. "Hey Dog-Breath."

"Hey Ino." Kiba responded.

"What can you put together with what I just slipped ya." Ino asked. Kiba moved his hands around for about 3 seconds.

"Done." Kiba said with a shrug. "We got 20 seconds." Ino nodded and began to lead Kiba away, Akamaru at their heels. "Shika around?"

"Right around the cornor." Ino said.

"Nice." Kiba said smiling. "It'll be good working with pros again." Suddenly the cop car began to smoke.

"Everyone down! Down!" Ino scearmed and began running as the car exploided.

"Ha, ha, they weren't expecting that!" Kiba laughed.

"Very nice." Ino commented.

"Thanks." Kiba said.

* * *

Then next day, Ino and Shikamaru were sitting inside a circuse tent, watching the accrobats perform.

"So which one's the Amazing Lee?" Shikamaru asked.

"The guy in the bowl cut." Ino said, taking a drink. Shikamaru sighed and looked at her.

"Ino, they _all_ have bowl cuts." He said.

"Here, this is him." Ino said, as a single performer beganto climb up a poll like a monkey.

Who else is on the list?" Shikamaru asked.

"He _is_ the list." Ino replied.

"I don't know, he dosen't seem so," Shikamaru trailed off as Lee leapt from one pole to the other with out using his hands. Shikamaru's eyes widdened and he slowly nodded in aprovile.

"We got a grease man." He said.

"We got a grease man." Ino replied.

"Amazing." Shikamaru said under his breath.

* * *

After speaking with Lee, Shikamaru and Ino made their way out to Ino's car.

"We're gonna need Shino." Shikamaru said.

"He won't do it, got out of the game a year ago." Ino informed him.

"What happened, he get religion?" Shikamaru asked.

"Worse." Ino said, shuddering. "Bugs."

"Well, you could ask him, can't you?" Shikamaru said.

"Hey you know, I could ask him." Ino replied.

* * *

**And there you go. I figued since no one guessed on who these guys were gonna be, I figued I'd just reviel Saul's counter part. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Read and Review**


	8. Shino

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 7, Shino

After speaking with Lee, Shikamaru and Ino made their way out to Ino's car.

"We're gonna need Shino." Shikamaru said.

"He won't do it, got out of the game a year ago." Ino informed him.

"What happened, he get religion?" Shikamaru asked.

"Worse." Ino said, shuddering. "Bugs."

"Well, you could ask him, can't you?" Shikamaru said.

"Hey you know, I could ask him." Ino replied.

* * *

Shino stood in the forest, gently taking a bug off if the leaf it was resting on and placing it into the box that hung around his neck. 

"I saw you hidding behind a tree as I collected a very impressibe praying mantis." He said to apparently nobody. "I saw you before you even got up this morning."

"And did you like what you saw?" Ino asked as she leapt down from the tree branch and landed grasfully behind flawlessly behind Shino. "How've you been Shino?"

"Never better." Shino said, collecting another bug.

"Seriously, what is it with you and bugs?" Ino asked, a shiver running through her body.

"Did you come here to insult me?" Shino asked, growing annoyed. Ino gave a small, serious, smile.

"Right to business then." Ino said. "Well, you're in Cooper's Town Shino, what do you want?"

"Nothing." Shino said. "I've got my own home now. I've got wall to wall and a goldfish. I've got my bugs. I've changed."

"People like us don't change Shino." Ino said, chuckling. "We stay sharp or we get sloppy, but we don't change."

"Quit connin me." Shino said. "You gonna at least tell me what the scam is?" Ino smiled as she approched Shino and whispered in his ear, slipping a plan ticket into his pocket and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before she disappeared into the tree. Shino looked up and saw a butterfly stuck in a spider's web. With a sigh, he reached up and freed the butterfly. No reason the both of them had to be trapped.

* * *

"And Shino makes 10." Shikamaru said as he and Ino lay together in bed. "10 should do it don't you think?" Ino responded with silence. "You think we need one more?" He asked. Still, Ino didn't reply. "You think we need one more?" Shikamaru sighed in annoyence. "All right we'll get one more."

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. And I assume that I don't have to tell anybody who the number 11 man is.**

**Read and Review.**


	9. Naruto

**A lot of you have been asking me who's doing Matt Damon's role and where's Naruto. Well, here ya go.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 8, Naruto

"And Shino makes 10." Shikamaru said as he and Ino lay together in bed. "10 should do it don't you think?" Ino responded with silence. "You think we need one more?" He asked. Still, Ino didn't reply. "You think we need one more?" Shikamaru sighed in annoyence. "All right we'll get one more."

* * *

An a train in downtown Konohana, there were several futal lords on there, next to one stood a young man with googles, blond hair, blue eyes, and strange marks on his face that looked almost like whiskers, who was aparently working on a crossword puzzel in the day's paper. Then, the train gave a small lurch and the young man accidently bumped into the lord.

"Sorry." The young man muttered to the lord, going back to his crossword.

"That's all right son." The lord said, giving him a kind smile. Across the train, Shikamaru looked at the young man, a small smile on his face. The lord may not have noticed it, but Shikamaru say the kid swipe the lords wallet, using the lurch of the train and the accident bump to lift it. When the train stopped and the kid got off, Shikamaru walked out right behind him. Shikamaru folled him for a few minutes then brushed past him and walked away.

As the kid walked away from the train station, he checked his pocket only to find the wallet he had just swiped to be gone.

"What the?" he said, digging deeper into his pocket and only pulling out what looked like a business card. _Nice pull, Ramman Shack._ The card said. Confused, the kid flipped it over and found a name engraved on it: Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

(Commercial Break) 

**_Originally the town of Konohana was a peaceful one, no trouble at all, until all sorts of bandit hit it._**

The Sound Trio destroys the Ino-Shika-Cho Salloone and the Sound Ninja 5 fires off shots in the street.

**_Before long, the citizens of the small town were in a place worse than hell_**

Choji is down on his hands and knees coughing up blood. Neji is leaning against a wall, holding onto a bleeding stomach as if trying to stop the blood from comming out.

**_The cry went out for a hero, and what they got..._**

Naruto stands in the middle of the street, a cocky grin on his face.

**_Was this guy._**

Naruto gets punched by Sakura, slapped by Ino, and then throw out of a window.

**_And when an old face from the past returns and opens up long closed wonds_**

Saske Uchiha raises the brim of his hat with a finger, his face emotionless.

**_Then the town of Konohana will become a war zone_**

Naruto falls from the ceiling, smashing Kin in the face. Then he's shown crushing Zaku's hands, causing his arms to exploide.

**_From the author of Kim Possible Rangers and Shikamaru's Eleven_**

Naruto and Saskue stand in the street, their hands resting on their guns.

**_Comes a story of revenge_**

Naruto's eyes turn into blood red silts as he glares at Orouchimaru.

**_Lust_**

Naruto lays in bed, making love to Sakura and Ino

**_And Justice._**

The clock chimes and Naruto and Sasuke draw their guns and fire.

**_Showdown in Konohana. _**

**_Rated M for graphic violence, sexuality, and mild languate. _**

**_Read it now._**

(Comercial Ends)

* * *

The kid walked into the Raman Shake and walked towards Shikamaru.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Shikamaru said, lifting up the lord's wallet. "Can you tell me who's this is?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, sitting down.

"I'm a friend of Minato Namikaze." Shikamaru said, pulling out a plane ticket and slamming it onto the table. "You're either in or you're out, right now."

"What is this?" Naruto demanded, starting to get defensive.

"It's a plane ticket." Shikamaru said annoyed that he had to explaine something so obvious. "Or to be more specific, it's a job offer."

"You're pretty trusting pretty fast." Naruto said, eyes narrowed.

"Minato has got a lot of faith in you." Shikamaru responded. Naruto scoffed.

"Yeah, father's are like that." He muttered. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh, he didn't tell you did he? No surprise, he dosen't want me tredding on his name."

"You do this job, _he's_ gonna be tredding on _your's_." Shikamaru said.

"Oh really?" Naruto said, a grinn forming on his face.

"Of course, if you don't want to do it then we'll just find someone else, someone not as good, the job won't run so smoothly, and you can go back to feeling up fudile lords. Can I get the check please?" Shikamaru asked, turning to get a waitress's attention. When he turned back, he found Naruto looking at the plan ticket. Looking down, Shikamaru found that it had disappeared from under his hand. "That's the best lift I've seen you make yet."

"Las Vegas huh?" Naruto said with a grin.

"The world's playground." Shikamaru said, starting to grin as well. "Welcome abord."

* * *

**So the crew has been assembled. And about the whole commercial break in the middle of that, I'm just trying to attract some more readers to another one of my stroies. And feel free to check it out, it's kind of a sci-fi western story like Trigun or Firefly.**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


End file.
